GOTHAM: NIGHT FALL
by thewomanwhosoldtheworld
Summary: He won't let this city he loves so much, that his father loved so much die on his watch, Gordon POV post episode one


A/N: I own nothing and I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading and reviewing if you do.

Summary: He won't let this city he loves so much, that his father loved so much die on his watch, Gordon POV post episode one

**GOTHAM: NIGHT FALL**

_Gotham..._

The departing D.A told the world on the six o'clock news that trying to bring justice to a city that would murder two people as good as Thomas and Martha Wayne was impossible.

That Gotham is rotting from the inside out.

There may be some truth to it but Gordon refuses to believe that he or any others can't stop it. Either way he won't stop fighting for Gotham.

He won't let this city he loves so much, that his father loved so much die on his watch.

He watches his partner from his desk, consumed in the newspaper in front of him, Gordon doesn't fail to notice Harvey's hand shake as he reaches for the sliver flask in his jacket pocket.

He briefly wonders if he should tell him that he didn't kill Cobblepott but then reminds himself of what will happen if Harvey rats him out to Fish Mooney and the Falcone mob.

He can't take that risk, not with Barbra.

Gordon feels like he is slowly being pulled down into an abyss, like he is drowning in the corruption and filth that plagues Gotham's police department at every turn.

_Do you know how to swim? So swim..._

Barbra's words run through his mind, reminding him that he can still fight back. That no matter how bad things get there's always something he can do.

Gordon stands up and grabs his jacket before heading into the Captain's office.

His father once told him that to stop injustice, injustice has to be stopped at the source, treating the symptoms does nothing.

Evil and corruption will continue to spread throughout this city if he doesn't do something, and he can't do anything in homicide.

Gordon makes his way to the Captain's office, he bursts through the door without so much as a hello.

"I need a transfer, to Organized Crime." Gordon says as he paces her office.

"Well hello to you to Detective... may I ask why?" She is unusually friendly today.

"I feel useless here."

"What? You and Bullock just closed the biggest case of the last decade."

Gordon shakes his head, the weight of his lies starting to pull him down again. The frustration starts boiling within him.

"That doesn't mean crap if Falcone is still running this city." He says and immediately regrets saying it. The Captain's eyes widen in shock at first, when they narrow and her jaw tightens Gordon wonders if he has made a mistake, he knows he just walked a fine line, he wonders if he stepped over it, he is uncertain of everyone, even his Captain. If she is working for Falcone she could be reporting everything back to him.

"Get out of my office, and send Bullock in here." Her tone of voice is deadly. He walks out of her office, stopping to take a deep breath and hoping he didn't completely ruin his chances of ever doing any good in this city. He makes his way over to Harvey who had watched the scene unfold.

"What did you do?" He grunts.

"Captain wants to see you."

"What did you do?" He says angrily as he pushes past Gordon and heads into the Captain's office.

Gordon watches them talk, they talk in much quieter voices then they did a couple of days before when Harvey requested another partner.

She points at Gordon, then approaches Harvey, she looks angry but Gordon can't make out anything she is saying. They are to far away and Gordon doesn't know the first thing about lip-reading.

They continue for a couple of minutes more before Harvey exits the Captain's office.

"Come on." He demands Gordon to follow him. Gordon does so without asking any questions, they end up in Harvey's car.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm sorry Jim, I have to teach you." Harvey replies, there is remorse in his voice, like he doesn't want to do what he is about to do.

"Teach me what?"

"You can't go around shouting about Falcone Jim, you're going to get yourself killed... or worse you'll get Barbra killed." Harvey replies. Jim notices they are heading across town, towards the mob controlled theatre district.

Gordon closes his eyes. So this is it, this is how he is going to die. Killed in some alleyway by a bunch of thugs and his partner.

"You'll have to kill me Harvey. I'm not going to stop..."

"Don't! Don't say it." Bullock holds his hand up, pleading with Gordon. Harvey runs a hand through his hair, obliviously frustrated with Gordon.

"Just take the beating Gordon, keep your trap shut and work your angle until you have enough evidence to actually do some good. Falcone won't just kill you kid, he'll kill anyone he thinks you may have told your ideas to. Just stop being so stubborn."

Gordon falls silent as he takes in his partner's words. His partner may dirty, he may even be drunk at this very moment but he has a point.

Gordon hasn't been able to see past his own anger at the system he has to work with.

When the car stops in front of Fish Mooney's joint, a group of men, men Gordon recognizes who were beating up a man in the alleyway out the back with Cobblepott appear.

"I'll see you on the other side."

"I'm sorry." Gordon hears Harvey mumble as he gets out of the car.

Two hours and several stitches later Gordon is sitting in Harvey's car out the front of his apartment. They sit silently almost for a minute before Gordon finally speaks.

"I'm not going to stop Harvey, no matter how many beatings the Falcone mobs dishes out to me. I'm not going to ask you to go down this path with me. Just if anything happens... just look after Barbra." He pleads with his partner. Harvey nods and Gordon gets out of the car.

_Gotham won't die on my watch..._

"I promise dad." He whispers as he heads inside.


End file.
